The Cast of Dante's Inferno
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: Ask Vergil, Dante, Beatrice, and Lucifer any question you may have. Be it mild and rated G, or racy and Rated M, ask away. Send all questions through private messaging, with "Question's from the Inferno" as the subject.
1. Chapter 1

Come one, come all! Meet and greet with the cast of Dante's Inferno! I am your host and questioner, Thebes. I have with me the Cast of that ever popular game, _Dante's Inferno_! We have Dante Alighieri, the man who defeated Death AND Lucifer.

_Thank you, Thebes, for inviting me here._

Next we Have his Guide through Hell, that poet from Limbo, Vergil!

Good to you again, under better circumstances, too, Dante.

_You, too, Vergil._

Due to extenuating circumstances, we had to keep this big baddie in another room. He will be asked and answering his questions via short-wave radio. It's none other than Lucifer.

**What is this infernal place! Release me at once!**

Don't think so big guy! Okay, next we have the women men literally go to hell for, the beautiful and ever charming Beatrice!

_Thank you, Thebes, for inviting me to this Q and_ _A._

Of course, my dear. How could I invite Dante, and not you? Well, there you have it! The main cast of _Dante's Inferno. _Ask any questions you want, of any one or more of them. Even ask the entire group a single question and let the fire rage! Be sure to send any questions via private messaging. Just to make my life simple, please put "Question from the Inferno" in the subject. Otherwise it might be overlooked! And reviews AND flames will be welcomed! Until next time, Have a good Day!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back every one! I must apologize that we did not get back to this before today. It has been rather busy, my girlfriend is

_You have a girlfriend, Thebes?_

Yes, Dante, I do. And she is quite beautiful. On top of that, she is my other half. Much like you and Beatrice.

**Then you will go the same route as Dante?**

NO. I love her. And, unlike Dante, who made a simple mistake, I shall do right by her. And you try anything, LUCIFER, I will have your balls for it. Anything else?

**... Fuck you.**

Any way, we actually have a very good set of questions today. Dante, you're first. Are you ready?

_Of course I am, Thebes. Fire away._

Why did you do it? Why did you cheat on Beatrice?

_. . . I was expecting something less_ personal

Sorry, said they could ask anything.

_(Sighs) It was idiotic. I craved the feel of a woman. I wanted my Beatrice, but did not have her. Plus, the Bishop said we were cleansed of any sins we may commit. Fat lotta good that did us. If I had the choice now, I never would have done it._

Wow, that was. . . that was deep. Any who, Lucifer, how did you manage to seduce Beatrice? She seems pretty strong willed. Hardly the type to fall for your schemes.

**Oh, It was easy. I prayed on her desire. She was so confident that her beloved Dante would remain** **loyal**

_You shut your mouth, you goddamned sonofabitch!_

**HA! See how easy it is to rile them up. Mortals are prideful, arrogant, self-centered animals. That is how I do my** work.

Well, look at the time! Gotta go! Don't forget to send in those questions! I'll be talking to Beatrice and Virgil next time! To all out there reading this, SAVE ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back everyone! Again I must apologize, seeing as this is my second posting in this story. I just got my first question in a while couple of days ago. They are both for Lucifer...

**For me? Aww you shouldn't have.**

Can it Lucifer. No one cares. I'm not particularly good mood, so piss me off. So, question one is rather simple; who do you fuck when you don't have Beatrice or the like around?

**Really? That's simple alright. I fuck, and fuck over, anyone who lets me. I'm impartial to women, but playing with men can be fun too. Hehe. And it'll usually be any of the circles, not just circle two, the Circle of Lust. It could be any of the circles or the Mortal Realm. **

Well, that's just wonderful. Now, question two is rather more complicated.

**Love.**

I'm sorry, what?

**The answer is love.**

I didn't even ask yet.

**I can read the sheet upside down**.

You're in another room.

**Really? Anyways, the second question is how I managed to rebel against God. The answer isn't how, but why. I loved God more than I could ever love you filthy mortals. I opted to eradicate you, but God's decree was to love you as much as we loved him. I couldn't do that. I tried, oh how I tried, but I couldn't. I hate you, with a passion that burns hotter than a hottest pits of hell. So, the First Choir and I rebelled. We lost and got punished. End of story.**


End file.
